


"Гора Синай"

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Укол зонтиком [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение цикла "Укол зонтиком".<br/>Фик основан на реальных событиях.<br/>Майкрофт и Шерлок получают неожиданную весть из прошлого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Гора Синай"

**Author's Note:**

> "Гора Синай" - название госпиталя в Торонто.

**-1-**

Шерлок сидел со скучающим выражением на лице, расположившись в кожаном кресле напротив такого же, где сидел Майкрофт - прямой, как зонт-трость, чью ручку он крепко сжимал в кулаке. Шерлок же развалился, засунув руки в карманы и вытянув длинные ноги, и лениво переводил взгляд с брата на поверенного.  
\- Согласно распоряжению мистера Фултона, проживающего в Торонто по адресу…  
\- Майкрофт, я не понял…  
\- В случае, если его состояние будет настолько тяжёлым… - продолжал поверенный.  
\- Это наш отец…  
\- Что?! – воскликнул Шерлок, и поверенный замолчал.  
\- Продолжайте, мистер Леман, - проговорил Майкрофт.  
\- … что он в течение трёх месяцев будет находиться в состоянии комы, он поручает своим сыновьям отключить его от аппаратов жизнеобеспечения. – Поверенный положил бумагу на стол. – Из адвокатской конторы, где работал мистер Фултон, сообщили, что их служащий вот уже четыре месяца находится в госпитале, и три месяца тому назад он впал в кому, потому и вступает в силу данное распоряжение. Копию переслали мне.  
\- Разве мистер Лэрд в разводе со второй женой, чью фамилию он взял? – резко спросил Шерлок.  
\- Нет, не в разводе, - ответил поверенный. – Но он пожелал оставить именно такое распоряжение. Причём здесь оговорено присутствие обоих сыновей. Мистер Холмс, - обратился Леман к Майкрофту, - желаете, чтобы наша контора позаботилась о билетах и номере в отеле?  
\- Я сам, - ответил Майкрофт.  
\- Какого чёрта! Я никуда не полечу! – взвился Шерлок.  
\- Пожалуйста, не здесь, - попытался остановить его брат.  
Шерлок вскочил на ноги.  
\- Я не полечу! – отчеканил он. – Можешь думать обо мне что угодно!  
Он выбежал из кабинета и хлопнул дверью. Пожилой поверенный нервно усмехнулся и принялся протирать очки.  
\- Понимаю, мистер Холмс, ситуация неприятная и щекотливая…  
\- Мой брат полетит, - безжизненным тоном ответил Майкрофт. – Когда успокоится. У вас есть телефон миссис Фултон?  
Записав номер, он встал, кивнул поверенному и вышел в коридор. Шерлока там уже, конечно, не оказалось. Внизу Майкрофта ждала машина – звонок мистера Лемана выдернул его из кабинета на Воксхолл Бридж-роуд. Шофёр, увидев начальство, распахнул дверцу.  
\- В управление, сэр?  
\- Пока нет, Хью, поездите по городу немного.  
Водитель не удивился – это не входило в его обязанности. Но Антея удивилась, когда увидела, в каком состоянии вернулся шеф.  
\- Мистер Холмс, вам нехорошо? – решилась спросить она. Это уже была крайняя степень фамильярности и полное нарушение субординации.  
\- Мисс Фрейзер, что у нас запланировано на пятнадцатое и следующие три дня? – спросил Майкрофт и сам же достал из кейса ежедневник.  
Антея следила за шефом в зеркало заднего вида, напуганная обращением по фамилии, которую она из уст мистера Холмса уже сто лет не слышала. Если шеф забыл, что у него запланировано через два дня, хотя обычно он помнил и более дальние мероприятия и встречи, не стоило ли предложить поехать к доктору Эртону? Полтора года тому назад, после того, как отравленного угарным газом инспектора Лестрейда увёз реанимобиль, своевременный визит к врачу помог предотвратить большие осложнения. Шеф, нахмурившись, изучал записи – он выглядел скорее раздражённым, и Антея успокоилась.  
– На шестнадцатое закажите два билета на вечерний рейс до Торонто. Посмотрите адреса госпиталя «Гора Синай» и ближайшего к нему отеля.  
Антея уткнулась в экран ай-фона.  
\- Эйр Кэнада?  
\- Подойдёт.  
\- Восемнадцать тридцать или половина девятого?  
\- Второе.  
\- Отель «Royal York», сэр. Западная Фронт-стрит, дом сто. Какой номер бронировать?  
\- Две спальни – на трое суток.  
\- Обратные билеты?  
-Девятнадцатое, можно утренний рейс.  
Антея редко что-то уточняла, но на этот раз спросила:  
\- Второй билет, как я понимаю, на вашего брата?  
\- Да. Кстати… - Майкрофт достал телефон и позвонил Шерлоку. Ему удалось наконец-то вставить фразу после долгой и гневной тирады. – Нет, я звоню просто узнать, поехал ли ты домой. А что с моим голосом? С ним всё в порядке. Нет, я еду в управление. – Оборвав разговор на полуслове, он спрятал телефон и бросил водителю, - в управление, Хью.  
На работе он закончил дела раньше, чем обычно. Заехав за Майклом на Бейкер-стрит, он поднялся на второй этаж, слыша, как брат взбегает по лестнице на третий, скрываясь в спальне Уотсона.  
\- Пап, вы что – поссорились? – спросил Майкл, надевая школьный пиджак.  
\- Майкрофт, правда, - поддакнул Джон. – Что это с ним?  
\- Вот и спросите, что с ним, - поморщился Майкрофт. – Мы не ссорились, Джон. Мы просто не сошлись во мнении по одному вопросу. Поехали, Майкл.  
\- Я, конечно, спрошу, - Джон пожал плечами. – Но это неправильно.  
\- Во всяком случае, сегодня я с Шерлоком это обсуждать больше не намерен, - процедил Холмс-старший. – И не сейчас.  
\- Угу, не при ребёнке, - пробормотал Майки себе под нос.  
\- Майкл!  
\- Ладно, молчу. – Раз отец, пусть и немного, но повысил голос, значит, он нервничал, а не сердился. И Майкл решил, что пока лучше держать рот на замке.  
\- Шерлок, спускайся! – крикнул Джон, когда увидел, как «два Майки» садятся в машину. – Они уехали. - И поскольку сверху никто не подавал признаков жизни, поднялся в спальню сам. Шерлок лежал на его кровати, заложив руки за голову и уставившись в потолок. – Рассказывай. – Джон устроился у него в ногах по-турецки.  
\- Что рассказывать?  
\- Куда ты сегодня ездил и почему поругался с братом в очередной раз.  
\- Ты считаешь: это тебя касается? – спросил Шерлок холодно.  
\- Да, - Джон улыбнулся, как ни в чём не бывало, но тут же посерьёзнел. - Я тебе как врач скажу: Майкрофт в последнее время начал сдавать.  
\- Джон, заткнись!  
\- Почему? Я не пугаю и не давлю на тебя, а всего лишь констатирую.  
Шерлок резко сел на кровати.  
\- Майкрофт хочет, чтобы я полетел с ним в Торонто. Наш отец в коме и написал идиотское завещание… то есть он отдал распоряжение, чтобы мы вдвоём подписали там какие-то бумажки и отключили его от аппаратов.  
\- Там что – больше никого нет? – спросил Джон.  
\- Есть. Вторая жена, - криво усмехнулся Шерлок.  
\- И мистер Холмс…  
\- Мистер Фултон, Джон. Точнее мистер Лэрд, но он взял фамилию второй жены. Я по отцу должен быть Шерлоком Лэрдом.  
\- Успокойся, успокойся, - Джон мягко удержал руки Шерлока, которыми он слишком уж размашисто жестикулировал перед его носом. – Холмс - это фамилия твоей матери? Понятно. Я не спрашиваю, что у вас случилось в семье – точно не в праве. Только вы с братом можете рассказать. Ты отца помнишь?  
\- Нет. Мне было два года, когда он нас бросил. Я вообще его не помню. Один раз мельком видел фотографию, но ничего не почувствовал.  
\- А Майкрофт? Ему, получается, было девять. Он отца любил?  
-Любил.  
\- Для него это очень тяжёлая ситуация, Шерлок. Я не считаю, что твой… - он поймал взгляд Шерлока и поправился, - что мистер Фултон поступил этично, отдавая такое распоряжение. Но, Шерлок, если ты любишь брата, ты просто обязан его поддержать.  
\- Лучше бы он никуда и не собирался. – Шерлок наклонил голову, как будто хотел кого-то боднуть.  
\- Но ведь он не может!- горячо возразил Джон. - Ты же понимаешь. Шерлок, послушай: я вовсе не говорю, что ты не имеешь права возмущаться или не должен чувствовать себя уязвлённым. Это всё справедливо. Чужой – и чужой, и бог с ним. Просто позаботься о брате.  
\- Разумеется…  
Джон придвинулся ближе и обнял Шерлока.  
\- Ты не молчи, говори: что хочешь, что чувствуешь – я тебя всегда выслушаю. Только Майкрофта побереги сейчас.  
\- Джон, ты когда-нибудь узнавал какую-нибудь семейную тайну? Пусть случайно?  
\- Смотря какую, Шерлок. У нас не водилось скелетов в шкафу.  
\- Когда от тебя что-то скрывали, а ты вдруг узнал. И начинаешь выяснять – понемногу, как будто улики собираешь. Можно, конечно, и спросить напрямую. Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы я боялся спрашивать о чём-то?  
\- С трудом, - усмехнулся Уотсон.  
\- Я боялся. И у Майкрофта боялся спрашивать, и уж тем более у мамы.  
\- Об отце что-то?  
\- Да. Все недомолвки, внезапные факты – как это… липко, неприятно. Я не хочу думать об отце – не только потому, что он кое-что сделал – возможно, постыдное, в глазах других людей. Я не хочу думать о нём не только потому, что он заставил Майкрофта страдать – представляешь, я даже понимаю такие вещи, - Шерлок нервно рассмеялся. - Я не хочу ещё думать потому, что развода могло не быть. Мне кажется, Майкрофт тоже не хочет об этом думать, а ему приходилось. И ещё о том, была ли права наша мать. Я люблю маму, но должен признать, что Майкрофт любит её намного сильнее.  
\- Это нестрашно. В таких вопросах никто не станет измерять.  
Уотсон подумал: дело-то в том, что один не боится любить, а второй опасается. Опасается чувствовать в полную силу.  
\- Ты прав, Джон. Ты всегда прав в некоторых вещах.  
\- Всегда? – усмехнулся Уотсон.  
\- Да – в вопросах отношений. Вот скажи: как бы ты описал способность Майкрофта кого-нибудь любить?  
\- «Расшибиться в лепёшку».  
\- Правильно. Я не понимаю, как у него в сердце всё это умещается… Кроме матери, я люблю тебя, но что касается Майкрофта – у меня просто мания…  
Джон, впервые услышав такое своеобразное признание, не удержался и на некоторое время лишил Шерлока возможности говорить.  
\- … но у него всякий раз такая мания. И ведь мир рухнет, если он не вмешается. Меня это в нём пугает, Джон, я не шучу. Скажи: а что там на аппарате? Переключатель или что?  
\- Кнопка. Раньше отключалось рубильником.  
\- Я ненавижу отца, Джон, - пробормотал Шерлок, пряча глаза. - Я хочу нажать эту кнопку.  
Врача шокировать чем-нибудь трудно. Джона не удивляла нелюбовь Шерлока к отцу, раз уж он, как стало понятно из разговора, по сути, бросил обоих сыновей. Но он не верил, что когда дойдёт до дела, Шерлок решиться отключить аппараты, и тем более испытает при этом мстительное удовольствие. Ещё он успел уловить, что какой-то поступок отца, ставший причиной ухода, Шерлок обозначает постыдным с общепринятой точки зрения. Семейная драма? Однако не верилось, что Шерлок смог бы понять измену отца жене. Видимо, что-то иное.  
\- Как ты думаешь: Майкрофт понимает, почему я не хочу ехать? – спросил Шерлок, нарушив молчание.  
\- Уверен, что понимает.  
\- Вот ты скажешь, что надо объясниться с ним. – Джон кивнул. – Я не могу. Я только опять наговорю глупостей и поссорюсь с ним. Позвони, узнай, когда рейс. 

**-2-**  
\- Ты не заехал за Грегом? – спросил Майкл.  
\- Он немного задержится и просил не беспокоиться.  
\- Пап, у тебя неприятности? – мальчик придвинулся поближе к отцу.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
\- Дома поговорим, не в машине.  
\- Ок, - вздохнул Майки, начиная думать о Ближнем Востоке и скорой отцовской командировке.  
Больше всего Майкл боялся командировок, хотя Грег уверял, что ничего страшного в них нет, и вообще надо поменьше смотреть новости по телевизору, и что на фоне грозящего развалом Евросоюза Ближний Восток – просто курорт, как и вполне пока мирные демонстрации в России против результатов президентских выборов.  
\- Пап, у тебя такой вид, как будто завтра война начнётся, - сказал Майкл, встретившись с отцом на нейтральной территории кухни, после того как оба переоделись. – Ты, может, полежишь, а? Кстати, у тебя ланч был?  
\- Нет, война не начнётся, - Майкрофт всё же улыбнулся. – Нет, я сегодня без ланча.  
\- Вот и ложись в гостиной, а я пока тебе что-нибудь приготовлю. Хочешь?  
Майкл вполне успешно управлялся с кухонными приборами и мог приготовить что-то несложное – покойная Кейтлин постаралась и научила.  
\- Приготовь, - согласился Майкрофт.  
\- Рыбу с овощами будешь? – деловито осведомился сын.  
\- Буду, но я тебе помогу. – Перспектива в одиночестве валяться на диване в гостиной, Холмса не привлекала. – Пошли готовить ужин.  
Пока Майкл размораживал рыбу, он занимался луком – большое облегчение в сложившейся ситуации. Сын собирался с ним ужинать за компанию, так что пришлось всё делать по рецепту и перемешивать сметану со специями.  
\- А что мы приготовим Грегу? – спросил Майкл.  
Майкрофт молча достал из холодильника ломоть говядины и бутылку вустерского соуса – не покупного, а приготовленного матерью. Судя по выражению лица Майкла, стало понятно, что он уже пожалел, что подписался на форель.  
\- Тебе половинку рыбного стейка – за компанию со мной, - предложил Майкрофт, - и порцию мяса. Завтра ещё разогреете.  
Ребёнок обладал просто чудовищным аппетитом – непонятно, куда уходили все калории. Позвонки на спине у Майкла уже не торчали, но он оставался тонким и звонким.  
\- Шестнадцатого выставка в то же время, что и назначали? – спросил между делом Майкрофт.  
У Майкла в школе мистер да Сильва устраивал первую выставку фотографий новичков – мероприятие с участием родителей и родственников в качестве приглашённых гостей.  
\- Ой, её перенесли на семнадцатое – из-за одного мальчика, который болел.  
\- Чёрт возьми…  
\- А ты не сможешь прийти?  
\- Я заказал нам с Шерлоком билеты на вечер шестнадцатого – до Торонто. Там важное дело, и нам нужно лететь вдвоём.  
\- А! Он не хочет, поэтому вы поругались? – догадался Майкл.  
\- Нет, мы не ругались. Шерлок просто возмущался, - ответил Майкрофт, отправляя мясо мариноваться в холодильник.  
\- Ты не расстраивайся, папа, лети, если нужно. Выставка будет висеть неделю – потом посмотришь. А со мной Грег пойдёт, мы можем Джона пригласить. И ба должна приехать в Лондон. Ты её предупредишь, что вы с Шерлоком улетаете?  
Приятная перспектива – врать матери, ничего не скажешь.  
\- А когда вы вернётесь? – донимал вопросами Майкл.  
\- Девятнадцатого, думаю.  
\- Вот здорово – как раз выходные.  
«Если они, конечно, будут – эти выходные», - подумал Майкрофт.  
Пока мясо тушилось, они успели поужинать. За столом действовало правило: не говорить о делах, а когда они занялись вторым этапом приготовления пищи, - тем более.  
\- Слушайте, парни, вы меня просто потрясаете, - заявил Лестрейд, вернувшись с работы и первым делом бросившись пробовать мясо.  
\- Куда? – проворчал Майкрофт, помешивая на сковороде картофель с луком.  
\- Переодевайся и мой руки. – Майкл с возмущением застыл посреди кухни с тарелкой в руке.  
\- Есть, сэр!  
Семейный ужин, часть вторая, всё больше напоминал дипломатический. Оба, и отец и сын, дружно принялись расспрашивать Лестрейда, как прошёл день, и он сделал несложный логический вывод: что-то стряслось. Он бы предположил, что Майкл провинился, но тот заявил после ужина: «Вы тут поговорите, я не буду вам мешать. Пойду пообщаюсь с Пат в скайпе».  
\- У нас на редкость понимающий ребёнок, - сказал Лестрейд. – У тебя неприятности?  
\- Можно и так сказать. Но не по работе.  
Разложив один из диванов в гостиной, они делали вид, что смотрят на экран, иногда слыша взрывы смеха Майкла, которые доносились из его комнаты. Майкрофт не стал ничего скрывать или заставлять себя расспрашивать, и рассказал всё, как есть.  
\- Шерлок, значит, весь в гневе? Его понять можно, конечно.  
\- Я знаю. Завтра поговорю с ним.  
\- Мне поехать с тобой? - спросил Лестрейд.  
\- Не нужно. Побудь с Майклом, пожалуйста. Их выставку перенесли на семнадцатое. И кто-то ведь должен сыграть благополучие перед матерью, - ответил Майкрофт. – Я ей не звонил, разумеется. Мы просто улетим с Шерлоком по делам в Канаду – мало ли по каким?  
\- Она точно не знает про Торонто?  
\- Она знает, - нахмурился Майкрофт. - И лучше не называть город. Отец писал ей как-то, когда мне было уже тринадцать – спрашивал разрешения увидеться с нами. Тогда он уже жил в Торонто. Мама показала мне письмо и спросила, хочу ли я увидеться с отцом. Она даже уговаривала меня.  
\- И ты отказался? Почему?  
\- Просто не захотел его видеть: не по злости, а из трусости. Я успел к тому времени убедить себя, что всё хорошо: у меня любящая мать и брат, и больше мне никто не нужен. Так что мы с Шерлоком просто улетели по делам – по возможности, в Штаты… - Майкрофт не закончил фразу, достав из кармана зазвонивший сотовый. – Да, Джон?  
Лестрейд почувствовал, как он вдруг напрягся.  
\- Шестнадцатого. Рейс двадцать пять минут девятого.– Майкрофт в растерянности почесал бровь. – Он приедет в аэропорт? Хорошо, надеюсь. Думаете, он не забудет? Спасибо, Джон.  
\- Ну, вот… - Грег вторично поцеловал Майкрофта в макушку. – Главное, чтобы полетел. 

**-3-**  
Шерлок полетел. Он даже не опоздал на регистрацию. Антея провожала шефа и позаботилась о двух креслах в боковом ряду, и Шерлок тут же занял место у иллюминатора, заявив, что не желает сидеть рядом с проходом. Майкрофт только пожал плечами. Это была первая фраза Шерлока с того момента, как он приехал в аэропорт. Он не взглянул в сторону бортпроводницы и не ответил на вопрос, нужен ли ему плед. Майкрофт плед взял, заодно извинившись за младшего, и получил от того в ответ кривоватую усмешку.  
Пока аэробус выруливал ко взлётной полосе и шёл инструктаж, Шерлок смотрел в иллюминатор, демонстративно отвернувшись.  
Пять с лишним часов лететь в компании брата, который тебя игнорирует, и собственных мыслей… Самолёт взлетел. Ещё через какое-то время зажёгся зелёный сигнал, сосед Майкрофта через проход расстегнул ремень безопасности, включил экран на спинке переднего сиденья и надел наушники. Что ж – тоже вариант. Тем более фильм оказался вполне приличным – даже как-то необычно для самолёта. Крутили «Неспящих в Сиэтле». И через наушники Майкрофт слышал, как Шерлок презрительно хмыкнул. Он успел просмотреть половину фильма, стараясь не замечать возни брата в соседнем кресле – тот всем своим поведением показывал, что терпит полёт с трудом, то демонстративно отворачиваясь к иллюминатору, то скрещивая руки на груди, невольно или намеренно задевая Майкрофта локтем.  
Потом он притих, и Майкрофт решил по некоторой наивности, что Шерлоку надоела холодная война, так что когда стали развозить напитки, он взял себе минеральной воды без газа, а для брата – кофе.  
\- Ты думаешь, я буду пить эту бурду? – спросил Шерлок, и его услышала бортпроводница.  
\- У нас хороший кофе, сэр, но если вы не желаете…  
\- Не беспокойтесь, эмм… - Майкрофт посмотрел на бейджик, - Оливия, - чудесное имя! – я выпью кофе.  
\- Дайте мне воды, - вклинился Шерлок. – Пожалуйста, - прибавил он, поймав взгляд Майкрофта.  
Если бы не звонок Джона, Майкрофт, возможно, отреагировал на попытки Шерлока обратить на себя, несчастного, внимание. Всё-таки брат сделал одолжение, пошёл навстречу. Но Майкрофту, словно наяву, представлялась сцена, как Джон, поговорив с Шерлоком, намекает, что нужно узнать, когда рейс, и слышит в ответ: «тебе надо – ты и звони». Поэтому он продолжал смотреть на экран, с трудом перенося Мэг Райан, но ничего не имея против Тома Хэнкса, а потом задремал, проспал финал и не проснулся, когда пошли титры.  
Неожиданно его схватили за руку – ледяная и влажная ладонь.  
\- Господи! – Майкрофт вздрогнул, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот сидел, вжавшись в спинку кресла, одной рукой стискивая подлокотник, а второй – ладонь брата. По виску его струился пот. - Что такое? – Майкрофт сорвал наушники.  
Ответ пришёл с кресел в центральном ряду. Сидевшие там мальчишки стали подниматься на ноги, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в иллюминаторе: «Вау! Какие молнии!» Майкрофт, выключил экран, освободил руку, подался в сторону Шерлока и опустил пластиковую шторку, успев заметить огромное, освещаемое разрядами грозовое облако, мимо которого проплывал самолёт.  
\- Шерлок, Шерлок, посмотри на меня! – Потребовалось легко похлопать его по щекам, чтобы он перевёл взгляд с точки в пространстве на брата. – Вот так, хорошо. Смотри на меня. Всё хорошо, всё в порядке. Я с тобой.  
\- Гроза…  
\- Ничего, мы пролетим мимо. Помнишь лето, когда тебе было пять, и мама сняла на месяц коттедж в Суррее? Мы пошли в поля, попали под дождь с грозой и прятались в каком-то сарае. Так гремело, что казалось, что оставшиеся в окнах стёкла полопаются. А потом гроза начала уходить всё дальше, шёл дождь, и ты уснул рядом со мной на старом сене.  
\- А потом мама устроила нам взбучку? – отозвался Шерлок.  
\- Это было пострашнее грома, правда? Но мы же пережили и ту грозу, и следующие?  
Шерлок слабо усмехнулся.  
Майкрофт налил воды в стаканчик и заставил брата сделать пару глотков. Он чуть откинул ему кресло, подложил подушку под голову. Не хотелось привлекать внимание посторонних – и так уже мальчишки с соседнего ряда, разочарованные тем, что им закрыли обзор, переключили внимание на них двоих, перешёптываясь и похихикивая. Развернув плед, Майкрофт укрыл им Шерлока. Он откинул и своё кресло, и убрал подлокотник. Шерлок со вздохом облегчения опустил голову брату на плечо.  
\- Поговори со мной, - попросил он.  
Это был старый и проверенный способ заставить его забыть о страхе. «Знает ли Джон? – мелькнула мысль. – И говорит ли он с Шерлоком во время грозы?» Развернув плед пошире, Майкрофт укрылся сам и взял Шерлока за руку.  
\- Пап, чего это они? – спросил один из мальчишек.  
\- Нечего пялиться! – шикнул мужчина. – Человеку стало плохо.  
Майкрофт обернулся к центральному ряду, и у мальчишки сразу отпала охота таращиться в их сторону. Чтобы ещё и пропала возможность подслушивать, он предпочёл перейти на французский.  
\- Давай поговорим.  
\- Я хотел спросить кое о чём. Он был хорошим отцом?  
\- Думаю, да. До определённого момента. Пока амбиции и обиды не взяли верх. – Майкрофт старался не наговорить лишнего. – Он уделял мне много внимания – пожалуй, столько, сколько вообще мог.  
\- Я не представляю тебя просто ребёнком. Когда я начал себя осознавать, ты для меня всегда был старшим. А ты не ревновал, когда я появился?  
\- Нет, родители хорошо меня подготовили. Я был страшно горд, когда ты родился.  
\- Гордился вопящим свёртком, который принесли домой? – вяло усмехнулся Шерлок.  
\- Я видел вопящий свёрток уже в больнице. Тогда ещё не пошла мода мужьям «рожать» вместе с жёнами, и мы с отцом сидели в коридоре и ждали. Потом, когда всё закончилось, нас пустили в палату. Кстати, ты родился со светлыми волосами, поэтому и выбрали такое имя. Отец ещё порадовался, что ты похож на мать, и третьего носа уточкой в семье не предвидится.  
\- Скажи, - Шерлок слегка сжал руку Майкрофта под пледом. – Ты видел, как он уезжал?  
\- Нет. Я вернулся из школы, а его уже не было. Помню, я даже проверил все шкафы – я не мог поверить, что он уехал навсегда. Про арест я не знал: отца брали в офисе, и в тот же день дед пригласил меня погостить у него немного – как он сказал, отец уехал в командировку и маме нужно немного отдохнуть.  
\- Ты поверил? – засомневался Шерлок.  
\- Я не мог предположить, что отец арестован, но я подумал, что родители поссорились...  
\- Странно, я не помню в доме агентов, и обыск не помню.  
\- Мама говорила, что они вели себя очень корректно и старались не пугать ребёнка. Потом отца отпустили, и я вернулся домой. Дед переехал к нам позже, когда отец был уже за границей.  
\- Мне кажется, или я всё-таки помню деда? - чуть нахмурился Шерлок. - Конечно, я видел его фотографии, но раз он жил у нас какое-то время. Я ведь точно помню, что боялся его бороды.  
\- Это правда, - Майкрофт не удержался от улыбки. – У деда была суровая внешность: седые кустистые брови, борода, глаза слегка навыкате. Он напоминал филина. Правда, он почти всегда шутил. Когда ты смотрел на него, хныкал и не хотел идти к нему на руки, дед говорил, что «этот ребёнок ничего не понимает в мужской красоте». Он до последнего шутил. Когда его увозила скорая из нашего дома… - Майкрофт запнулся.  
\- В то время началась гроза, да?  
\- Да, у тебя наложилось – гроза, врачи, мама плакала. Мы остались с тобой одни дома – не совсем одни, конечно. Мама попросила посидеть с нами соседку. Но я забрал тебя в свою спальню и успокаивал разговорами.  
Самолёт совершал поворот и, кажется, стал немного снижаться, меняя эшелон. Шерлок сильнее стиснул руку Майкрофта.  
\- Ну, что ты, всё хорошо, - начал Майкрофт, когда их немного оторвало от кресел. – Это просто воздушная яма.  
\- Обожаю русские горки, - прохрипел Шерлок.  
\- Дамы и господа! Просьба - занять свои места и пристегнуть ремни, - раздалось объявление по громкой связи. – Из-за сложных погодных условий самолёт входит в зону турбулентности. Сохраняйте спокойствие.  
\- Ничего, потрясёт немного и перестанет. Зато мы уйдём от грозы. – Майкрофт сунул конец ремня себе за спину. Поправив плед, он забрал руку брата в ладони, ободряюще похлопывая. – Закрой глаза, а я тебе расскажу что-нибудь: хотя бы про визит дамы.  
\- Какой дамы? – не понял Шерлок.  
\- Ну, как же: дама сердца Майкла. Пат Гилмор - та девочка, к которой он тогда уезжал, не спросив разрешения. Майкл опять ездил к ней после школы – на этот раз мы знали, где он. Вечером я за ним заехал и познакомился с семейством. Отец у неё банковский работник, руководитель среднего звена, а мать – менеджер в Ривер Исланд.  
\- И как они к тебе отнеслись? – спросил Шерлок, стараясь отвлекаться на разговор от всё усилившейся тряски.  
\- Мистер Гилмор приехал домой раньше и, разумеется, познакомился с Майклом.  
\- Ха! – издал восклицание Шерлок.  
\- Нет, зря ты. Он мне сказал, что Майкл произвёл на него потрясающее впечатление.  
\- Прямо потрясающее?  
\- Именно. «Ваш сын рассказывал о семье так спокойно, с таким достоинством и гордостью, что произвёл на меня потрясающее впечатление», - буквально его слова.  
\- Ещё бы! Надо знать, чей он сын! – довольно хмыкнул Шерлок. - Ничего, что Майкл дружит с девочкой? А мальчишки-приятели у него есть?  
\- Есть - в школе. По интересам, я бы сказал. Но он не просто дружит с девочкой – он ухаживает. Насколько это, конечно, возможно в его возрасте. Так вот: дама побывала у нас в гостях. – Майкрофт оживился. - Надо сказать, что девочка симпатичная и воспитанная. Боюсь, что Грегори понравился ей больше, чем я, – главным образом из-за своей профессии. Или Майкл у меня слишком высокий для своих лет, или девочка маленькая. Так эта пигалица во время разговора стоит, отставив ножку в сторону, смотрит на меня снизу вверх и говорит: «Я заметила, мистер Холмс, что вы называете всех только полной формой имени. Почему же вы не называете меня Патрицией?»  
\- С нашими именами только уменьшительно-ласкательные использовать…  
Майкрофт достал платок из кармана и вложил его в руку Шерлока.  
\- А ведь трясёт уже меньше, - успокаивающе промолвил он.  
Шерлок кивнул и утёр пот со лба.  
\- Я думаю, что ты просто создан быть отцом, - сказал он. – А я - идиот, как сказал бы Джон.  
\- Не понял, - опешил Майкрофт. – Не вижу связи между этими утверждениями.  
\- В чужих людях я готов был узнать всю подноготную, а о причинах поступков собственного брата не задумывался. Помнишь, как я злился на тебя – подростком? Как же – любимый брат променял меня на учёбу и карьеру.  
\- Это не так страшно в переходном возрасте, - усмехнулся Майкрофт, - злиться на старшего брата.  
\- Ты как-то обошёлся и без переходного возраста.  
\- Потому что у меня был ты.  
\- Вот именно. Тебе было некогда.  
\- Шерлок, я спишу такие разговоры на погодные условия. Каждый хорош по-своему. И ты в том числе. Иначе бы следовал вывод, что тебя окружают одни душевные мазохисты.  
Трясти перестало, разрешили движение по салону, а они продолжали сидеть под пледом.  
\- Солнце! – заверещал кто-то из соседей-мальчишек.  
\- Поднимем шторку? – спросил Майкрофт.  
\- Не надо, мне и так хорошо. Сколько нам ещё лететь?  
Майкрофт включил экран и посмотрел время.  
\- Полтора часа. Поспи немного.  
\- А ты?  
\- И я с тобой. И так все внутренние часы сбились.  
Майкрофт заснул не сразу – не раньше, чем убедился, что Шерлок спит. Голова брата отяжелела и давила на плечо. Майкрофт немного сполз в кресле, закрыл глаза. Он скорее дремал вполглаза, но всё же не почувствовал приближение бортпроводницы – то самой Оливии, которая осторожно потрогала его за плечо его и попросила придать спинке кресла вертикальное положение. Майкрофт разбудил Шерлока, но тот, пристегнувшись, продолжал клевать носом, не обращая внимания на вновь поднятую шторку иллюминатора. Садились они при ясном небе, и аэропорт Торонто Пирсон встретил их чудесным майским вечером, тихим и тёплым.

 **-4-**  
Над городом занимался рассвет. Открыв дверь на маленький балкончик, куда он бы не вышел и под дулом пистолета, Майкрофт курил, аккуратно стряхивая с сигареты в гостиничную пепельницу. Шерлок ещё спал. Они проговорили до часу ночи по местному времени, а в Лондоне уже наступило раннее утро. Окружённое небоскрёбами, бывшее когда-то самым высоким в Торонто здание отеля «Royal York» выглядело как доисторический динозавр. Всего каких-то двадцать восемь этажей. В окно на правой торцевой стене центральной башни виднелся поворот на Университетскую улицу, и Майкрофт с исключительно холмсовским упорством рассматривал пейзаж, думая о цели их с Шерлоком прилёта и встрече, назначенной в Госпитале «Гора Синай» на одиннадцать утра.  
Сотовый остался в спальне. Затушив сигарету, Майкрофт ушёл к себе в комнату, покосившись на закрытую дверь спальни брата. Взяв телефон, он прилёг на кровать и долго смотрел на экран, прежде чем послал для начала сообщение: «Ты сейчас не очень занят?» Вместо ответного СМС раздался звонок:  
\- Не занят. Как вы там?  
\- Шерлок ещё спит, но тут уже утро.  
Майкрофту было стыдно: он и так посылал СМС по прибытию в аэропорт – но Грег велел обязательно сообщить, когда они прилетят, и не думать о том, что в Лондоне уже ночь.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Нормально, - соврал Майкрофт, о чём его тут же уведомили. – Не совсем, конечно. Ты, правда, не занят?  
\- Что ты всё… Как летели?  
\- Гроза была. Поболтало немного где-то над океаном, - Майкрофт закрыл глаза. Связь прекрасная, и можно представить, что Грег совсем рядом. Как же это сентиментально.  
\- О, Боже…  
\- Что Майкл? Очень волнуется?  
\- Сосредоточен и собран – совсем как ты перед совещанием в верхах, - судя по голосу, Лестрейд улыбался. – С Деборой мы встречаемся у школы в четыре. Джон тоже приедет. Но вообще-то я мог полететь с тобой.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я бы расклеился ещё больше, - ответил Майкрофт, прислушиваясь к звукам в номере. Шерлок проснулся.  
\- Знаю, невозможный ты человек. – В кабинете Лестрейда настойчиво зазвонил телефон. – Извини, мне надо ответить.  
\- Конечно. Созвонимся… потом.  
\- Конечно. Я тебя люблю. Держитесь там.  
\- И я тебя, - ответил Майкрофт гудкам в трубке.  
Шерлок, растрёпанный, не выспавшийся и мрачный, заглянул в спальню.  
\- Привет, - буркнул он. – Наворковался?  
В противоположность словам, он подошёл к кровати, наклонился и неловко ткнулся губами в щёку брата.  
\- Нет, не наворковался, - ответил Майкрофт, - но там работа.  
Шерлок присел на кровать.  
\- Ты хоть спал оставшееся время? – спросил он.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
\- Завтракать будем?  
\- Конечно.  
Кусок в горло, в общем-то, не лез, однако ноги должны были держать – никуда не денешься.  
\- Закажем в номер или спустимся?  
\- Спустимся.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Майкрофт, думая о чём-то своём.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я в ванну.  
Шерлок вышел, а Майкрофт всё никак не мог переключиться на какую-нибудь другую мысль – с той, что вертелась у него в голове: надеть костюм, в котором он прилетел, или сразу чёрный? Нелепая, навязчивая мысль. Даже стоя под душем, он никак не мог перестать об этом думать. Он не мог вспомнить, что ему снилось, но проснулся неприятно вспотевшим. Майкрофт прибавил холодной воды и стоял, пока не окоченел окончательно.  
Он всё же надел серый костюм и убедился, что Шерлок тоже выбрал будничный вариант, без намёков на грядущее трагическое событие, хотя он вряд ли специально задумывался о таких вещах.  
После завтрака оставалось ещё довольно времени, чтобы решить, куда его потратить, и Шерлок предложил пройтись до госпиталя пешком. Майкрофт согласился, хотя это не в его стиле было успокаивать нервы ходьбой. Он предпочитал затаиваться в неподвижности, уходя в себя.  
Они немного проехались на метро и вышли у оперного театра. Улицу озеленяли сравнительно недавно, или же деревья регулярно меняли, высаживая по обочинам в одинаковых прямоугольных контейнерах, а старые куда-нибудь увозили. Застроенная разномастными не слишком высокими кубами и параллелепипедами из стекла и бетона, она имела какой-то свой, типично канадский колорит: свет, простор и добродушие. Порядок, размеренность, аккуратно припаркованные у специальных столбиков велосипеды.  
Синие полотнища с символикой госпиталя хорошо виднелись издалека. Майкрофт посмотрел на часы – двадцать минут одиннадцатого. Они стали переходить улицу, но на пешеходной зоне посередине Майкрофт взял Шерлока под руку и отвёл в сторону – к скамьям.  
\- Давай присядем, - попросил он.  
Шерлок послушно сел и с тревогой посмотрел на брата. Майкрофт молчал – он не хотел озвучивать мысль, которая заменила в его голове утреннюю – про чёрный костюм. Такая же навязчивая, но менее безобидная. Он подумал, что зная много лет, где живёт отец, он ни разу не написал ему и ни разу не попытался встретиться.  
\- Ты созванивался с миссис Фултон? – спросил Шерлок.  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- И что там за диагноз?  
\- Гипокортикоидная кома – вызвана недостаточностью коры надпочечников. Не смотри, - прибавил Майкрофт, видя, как Шерлок тут же достал телефон и полез в сеть, - это никоим образом не наследственное. Осложнение после инфаркта.  
\- Инфаркт?  
\- Шерлок, ему уже шестьдесят восемь, - сказал Майкрофт.  
\- Он не стал уходить на пенсию?  
\- Нет, он хороший юрист, и в компании его ценили. Во всяком случае, так говорила миссис Фултон.  
Глядя на то, как брат не знает, куда ему деть руки, Шерлок тут только сообразил, что Майкрофт оставил свой зонт в отеле.  
\- Позвони ей, скажи, что мы уже у госпиталя.  
\- Войдём в здание – позвоню. И не ей, а поверенному.  
Майкрофт посмотрел на часы и поднялся.  
Поверенный в ответ на звонок спустился вниз, напомнил в регистратуре о запланированном визите и повёл Холмсов к главврачу, где уже находились заведующий отделением и лечащий врач. Фамилии медиков вылетели у Майкрофта из головы сразу же после того, как их назвали. По больничным коридорам он просто шёл за врачом и заведующим, ничего не замечая вокруг. Вышедшая из палаты женщина при взгляде на него вдруг заплакала, и он не мог понять – что это за женщина и почему она плачет. Он растеряно перевёл взгляд на Шерлока, который вдруг вышел вперёд.  
\- Миссис Фултон? Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, я младший сын вашего мужа.  
\- Да… Конечно, - вытерев глаза, женщина протянула Шерлоку руку, глядя при этом на старшего брата. – Вы Майкрофт, верно?  
\- Да, мы созванивались, - пробормотал тот.  
\- Спасибо, что вы оба прилетели, - миссис Фултон с трудом вспоминала нужные слова. Она пожала им руки и вошла в палату вслед за медиками.  
Майкрофт смотрел на вторую жену отца и не мог никак составить хоть какое-то мнение о ней – даже внешнее. Он не мог определить, сколько ей лет, привлекательна ли она. Кроме белого халата и чего-то тёмного под ним, он ничего больше не в силах был разглядеть. Практически вдова Фултон отпечатывалась в сознании безликим пятном.  
Шерлок что-то произнёс, войдя в палату – Майкрофт не расслышал. На больничной койке он увидел себя самого, только постаревшего, седого, заросшего бородой, со вставленными в нос трубками и окружённого аппаратами, с идущими к ним проводами и системами. Он подошёл ближе, дотронулся до вен, вспухших на тыльной стороне отцовской ладони, и тут же отдёрнул руку.  
\- Что именно? – услышал он откуда-то издалека голос брата. – Вот это?  
Что «это»? Что «именно»? В памяти лицо мужчины на койке молодело. Майкрофт пытался отгородиться от воспоминаний – о смехе отца, о том, как он выуживал его из-под одеяла, заглядывая в укрытие со словами «ага, я тебя вижу!» Он вспомнил то переживаемое когда-то радостное ожидание, что вот сейчас отец его найдёт. Силуэт Шерлока, шагнувшего к прибору, смазался перед глазами. Потом его кто-то тронул за локоть и попросил отойти в сторону. И кто-то в халате наклонился над койкой и положил ладонь на и так закрытые глаза отца. «Время смерти – одиннадцать тридцать шесть», - сказал лечащий врач. Шерлок обхватил Майкрофта за плечи и вывел его в коридор.

**-5-**

Майкрофт спал. Шерлок настоял, чтобы он разделся и лёг под одеяло, а потом незаметно утащил у брата телефон. Он сидел на диване с таким расчётом, чтобы видеть кровать и спящего человека.  
После того, как он вывел Майкрофта в коридор из палаты, тот не сразу пришёл в себя, и Шерлоку казалось, что он слишком долго упрашивал брата успокоиться, посмотреть на него. Потом подписали документы, и Майкрофт вяло согласился на предложение врача померить ему давление. Померили, дали таблетку и велели ехать в отель и немедленно ложиться.  
Таксист не задавал лишних вопросов, иначе бы Шерлок его просто прибил на месте. Водитель только поглядывал на странных пассажиров в зеркало, за десять минут довёз до отеля, получил ту мизерную плату, что показал счётчик, и поспешил уехать.  
Странно, но даже когда они вернулись в номер, Майкрофт ничего не сказал по поводу решения Шерлока отключить аппараты самому.  
Покладистость брата пугала. Когда он лёг, наконец, Шерлок забрался на диван с ногами, нахохлился в углу и стал думать. Его не оставляло беспокойство по поводу фразы Джона: «Майкрофт стал сдавать». Может быть, это касалось и просто нервов – поводов для переживаний предостаточно, начиная с болезни Лестреда и всей этой истории с Мориарти и заканчивая внезапно объявившимся отцом – тем паче на смертном одре. В последние годы Шерлок виделся с Майкрофтом от случая к случаю, и по большей части против своего желания и теперь испытывал доселе незнакомое чувство сожаления, а ещё на собственной шкуре чувствовал, что когда-то брат - из-за него: жгучее беспокойство и почти беспомощность.  
Он не жалел, что нажал на кнопку – нет, не так… он не жалел, что взял ношу брата на себя. В палате он, конечно, поразился сходству между отцом и братом, но тогда все его мысли были заняты Майкрофтом – он увидел его нерешительное прикосновение к руке больного и едва удержался, чтобы не высказать прямо там всё, что он думал по поводу проклятой привычки старшего брать на себя реальную и гипотетическую вину.  
От мыслей его отвлёк телефон. Первым пришло сообщение от Лестрейда: «Как ты?». «Всё закончилось. Майкрофт спит. Ш.Х.», - ответил Шерлок. Он тут же отключил у телефона звук и уставился на экран. «Он в порядке?» - последовал ответ, и Шерлок честно ответил, что в относительном. «Если захочет позвонить, когда проснётся, то пусть звонит!» - «Передам». Пока он переписывался с Лестрейдом, у него самого пришло сообщение – от Джона. Но с ним было проще – Шерлок просто пообещал, что расскажет всё, когда они вернутся в Лондон. Отвечая Джону, он увидел, что на телефон Майкрофта звонят. На экране высветилось «миссис Фултон». Схватив сотовый, Шерлок соскочил с дивана и на цыпочках бросился к себе в спальню, прикрыв дверь.  
\- Да, миссис Фултон. Нет, это не Майкрофт. Это Шерлок - Майкрофт спит. Нет, сейчас с ним всё в порядке.  
Слишком растягивая извинения, миссис Фултон спросила, будут ли братья завтра на кремации.  
\- Думаю, что Майкрофт посчитает своим долгом прийти, - ответил Шерлок. – Разумеется, я буду сопровождать брата. Говорите адрес бюро – я запомню. Потом запишу – у меня под рукой нет бумаги. Хорошо, я понял. До свидания. – Потом догадался прибавить. – Соболезную.  
Разъединившись, он вбил адрес в памятку «Батерст-стрит, 366, Похоронное бюро «Кардинал», вернулся в гостиную и заглянул к брату: тот или не проснулся, или сделал вид, что спит. Шерлок занял свой пост на диване, тишина и вынужденное молчание доводили его до белого каления. От нечего делать Шерлок посмотрел на карте месторасположение похоронного бюро. Он, конечно, во время расследований присутствовал иногда на церемониях, но ни разу это не касалось его лично. Вдова вряд ли станет говорить речь, а из мужчин – есть ли родственники, кому это могут поручить? Шерлоку очень не хотелось, чтобы Майкрофту, на правах старшего сына, пришлось говорить на панихиде. Он, конечно, поедет – тут ошибиться невозможно. Шерлок нашёл сайт бюро, посмотрел на фотографию интерьера часовни, представил себе, как они сидят в первом ряду, в креслах, предназначенных для родственников, а в гробу лежит человек, похожий на его брата, и ему стало совсем не по себе.  
Он прокрался в спальню и осторожно пристроился за спиной Майкрофта, с краю постели. Зря он не позвонил Джону и не поговорил с ним. Но его останавливало то, что, возможно, Джон станет его жалеть – или сочувствовать. Шерлок не видел особой разницы между этими двумя понятиями.  
Майкрофт дышал глубоко, но казалось, что между вдохом и выдохом повисает странная пауза. Шерлок подвинулся поближе и осторожно обнял брата поверх одеяла. Тот повозился, высунул руку из-под одеяла и ласково похлопал ладонь Шерлока.  
\- У тебя пальцы холодные, - тихо сказал он. – Залезай под одеяло.  
Шерлок замялся было – всё-таки уже тридцать, а не три года. Но всё-таки послушался.  
\- Ты спи, спи, - шепнул он.  
\- Кто звонил? – спросил Майкрофт.  
\- Миссис Фултон. Лестрейд прислал СМС, просил передать, чтобы ты позвонил, когда сможешь.  
\- Хорошо. Миссис Фултон спрашивала насчёт церемонии?  
Майкрофт так и лежал на боку, не оборачиваясь к Шерлоку. Голос его звучал слишком ровно, но он держал руку Шерлока, и тот немного расслабился.  
\- Я сказал, что ты сочтёшь своим долгом…  
\- Ты правильно сказал.  
\- Тебе же придётся… - Шерлок не закончил фразу.  
\- Ничего. Переживу.  
Шерлок беспомощно уткнулся лицом в затылок Майкрофта.  
\- Прости меня.  
\- Ты с ума сошёл? За что? – брат чуть обернулся, а Шерлок закрыл глаза.  
\- За… за всё…  
\- Ты мне сегодня очень помог. Я не знаю, как бы справился без тебя.  
\- Нет! Я не помог. Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты смотрел на него! Я не мог этого вынести!  
Шерлок вырвал руку и вылез из-под одеяла. Он бросился к двери, но остановился, замычал, вцепился себе в волосы и почти дёрнул их. Обошёл кровать с другой стороны и присел на край, согнувшись и разглядывая руки.  
\- Прости меня, - повторил он.  
Вместо ответа его погладили по спине. Шерлок обернулся, и его окатила холодная волна страха, когда он увидел, что Майкрофт беззвучно плачет.  
\- О, нет, нет! – забормотал он, обнимая брата и целуя в щёку. – Пожалуйста, не надо! Пожалуйста!  
Он не мог себе представить брата плачущим и в самом кошмарном сне.  
\- Всё-всё, ты меня сейчас задушишь, - Майкрофт кое-как высвободил руку и вытер лицо, - а я ещё жить хочу. – Он взъерошил волосы на затылке Шерлока. – Я всё-таки подремлю ещё немного. Чёрт знает, что за таблетки мне всучили.  
\- Голова не болит? – спросил Шерлок, выпрямившись и стараясь не смотреть на брата.  
\- Нет, что ты. А куда ты утащил мой телефон?  
\- Какой тебе телефон?! – возмутился Шерлок. - Ты спать собрался.  
\- А потом отдашь? – спросил Майкрофт, тронув его за плечо.  
\- Посмотрю на твоё поведение.  
Пока Майкрофт спал, Шерлок честно терпел, сидя на диване с нетбуком. Он отправил письмо Джону, стараясь не слишком распространяться о делах в Торонто, ограничиваясь только фактами. Уотсон ответил, только когда вернулся домой: рассказал о Майкле, о выставке, намекнул, что Дебора настойчиво интересовалась, куда именно улетели её сыновья. «Не выдавай до последнего!» - «Если бы это было так легко! Хорошо ещё, что Майкл ничего не знает. Зато Грегу не повезло». Шерлок решил озвучить ещё один свой страх и спросил у Джона, были ли какие-нибудь шансы у отца с таким диагнозом, и получил ответ, что в такой ситуации человек не жилец.  
\- Шерлок, верни мне телефон! – раздался голос брата из спальни.  
Быстро попрощавшись с Джоном, он схватил сотовый и, обрадованный, что не придётся больше молча сидеть в одиночестве, поспешил на зов.  
\- Держи.  
Майкрофт включил звук и сразу полез в историю.  
\- Мне можно остаться? – спросил Шерлок.  
\- Да, останься, - ответил Майкрофт, нажимая на вызов. Шерлок довольно вытянулся рядом на кровати. – Здравствуйте, миссис Фултон. Да, брат передал мне, что вы звонили. Мы, разумеется, придём. Я хотел спросить: не нужна ли вам какая-нибудь помощь? Вы не стесняйтесь. – Майкрофт слушал вдову отца, а Шерлок изображал стоика. – Даже так. Предусмотрительно. Да, я знаю: так принято. Я попытаюсь, но вы же понимаете: я не видел отца почти тридцать лет. – Шерлок издал протестующее восклицание, и Майкрофт взял его за руку. – Что ж, тогда увидимся завтра на службе… Нет, я не думаю, что это будет удобно, да и вам к чему лишние расспросы. Позже? Конечно. До свидания.  
\- Что она сказала?  
\- Что касается похорон, то в агентстве отец заранее оформил страховку, когда у него начались проблемы со здоровьем, - сказал Майкрофт, - и регулярно выплачивал взносы. Бюро всё берёт на себя, включая доставку праха на кладбище и помещение урны в колумбарий. Миссис Фултон просила завтра вечером заехать к ней – она хочет что-то передать нам из вещей отца. Я могу поехать один…  
\- Нет, я с тобой, - возразил Шерлок. – Слушай, а время-то! Давай я позвоню вниз и закажу нам чай. Мы же не пойдём в бар-библиотеку?  
\- А почему бы нет? Я ещё успею одеться. Что мы с тобой сидим в номере, как два сыча? Собирайся.

 **-6-**  
Снаружи похоронное бюро, кроме своей вывески, никоим образом не настраивало на скорбь и размышления о вечности. Расположенное рядом с трамвайной линией здание немного напоминало своей крытой стоянкой автозаправку. Но чинный и благопристойный интерьер и витражи на окнах сглаживали первое впечатление. Здание вмещало в себя несколько часовен, отличавшихся числом посадочных мест. Холмсы нашли комнату номер один – самую маленькую. Кроме вдовы и её брата, приехавшего вчера днём вместе с семьёй, ожидались друзья покойного и его сослуживцы. Майкрофт так выбрал время, чтобы в зале уже сидела хотя бы половина приглашённых - это избавило вдову от необходимости представлять их почти каждому лично. Брат миссис Фултон с женой не удивились их появлению – они были в курсе. В целом всё оказалось терпимо: Майкрофту только трижды сказали, как он похож на отца, и только дважды прозвучала фраза: «а мы и не знали, что у Кеннета есть дети».  
Они сели по левую руку от вдовы, справа расположилась семья её брата. Майкрофт предпочёл занять место ближе к миссис Фултон – на всякий случай. Нет, он не сомневался в выдержке Шерлока, но женщина могла заплакать.  
Обычная англиканская служба началась без опозданий. Майкрофт уже, наверное, с университета не держал в руках молитвенник – что уж говорить о Шерлоке. Насколько Майкрофт помнил отца, тот не отличался особой религиозностью, а Рождество и Пасха были обычными семейными праздниками. Но, возможно, таково было желание вдовы, или же во время болезни отец переменил мнение насчёт церкви.  
\- Не по беззакониям нашим сотворил нам, и не по грехам нашим воздал нам: ибо как высоко небо над землею, так велика милость Господа к боящимся Его; как далеко восток от запада, так удалил Он от нас беззакония наши; как отец милует сынов, так милует Господь боящихся Его, - читал пастор псалом. – На словах о милости отца Шерлок стал механически разглаживать страницу молитвенника, и Майкрофт осторожно тронул его за локоть. - Ибо Он знает состав наш, помнит, что мы - персть. Дни человека - как трава; как цвет полевой, так он цветет. Пройдет над ним ветер, и нет его, и место его уже не узнает его.  
Скоро предоставят слово родным и друзьям. И первая очередь, как старшему мужчине в семье, выпадет Майкрофту, а он мало представлял себе, что может сказать. Он наугад пролистнул страницы и наткнулся на сто двадцать шестой псалом. И улыбнулся. «Вот наследие от Господа: дети; награда от Него - плод чрева. Что стрелы в руке сильного, то сыновья молодые».  
Когда он вышел к кафедре и встал в пол-оборота, еле слышный шепоток по залу всё-таки прокатился.  
\- Мне непросто говорить, - заговорил Майкрофт, и Шерлок чуть заметно улыбнулся, слыша тихий, но хорошо поставленный голос, заставляющий всех умолкнуть. И, пожалуй, только брат мог стоять, спокойно опустив руки, и при этом не выглядеть нелепо. – Почти тридцать лет я не видел отца. Нет ничего печальнее, чем когда два замечательных и умных человека расстаются и ничего нельзя сделать, чтобы исправить положение. – Майкрофт увидел, как миссис Фултон понимающе кивнула. - Когда мы с братом узнали о последней воле отца, мы, не стану скрывать, пребывали какое-то время в недоумении, но потом я подумал, что в этом есть нечто правильное. Как он дал нам жизнь, так и мы помогли ему уйти. Я благодарен отцу за три вещи. За свою жизнь. За те девять счастливых для меня лет, что он провёл со мной. И, главное, за то, что у меня есть брат.  
Шерлок на протяжении всей речи смотрел на брата, не отрываясь. На последних словах губы его дрогнули. Он взял руку Майкрофта, когда тот вернулся на место - с твёрдым намерением не отпускать. Так они и просидели до конца службы.  
Майкрофт чувствовал себя, как человек, которому открылась истина. Когда он смотрел, как гроб опускается вниз, в люк, он чувствовал только печаль, но обида и отчаянье исчезли. Что бы отец ни совершил в жизни, какие бы ошибки он ни допускал, всё же он успел передать ему то лучшее, что в нём было. Майкрофт думал, что если бы не Шерлок, то его детство и юность лишились бы огромной доли смысла, в его жизни образовалась бы пустота, которую, наверняка, заполнили бы совсем не светлые чувства – в том числе и к родителям.  
\- Может, вы всё-таки поедете к нам сейчас? – спросила миссис Фултон после службы.  
Она уже не казалась бесцветным пятном и обрела вполне определённые черты. Пожалуй, вдова отца была Майкрофту симпатична. Она обладала достоинством, которое он очень ценил в женщинах.  
Майкрофт посмотрел на Шерлока, и тот кивнул.  
\- Если вам это удобно, миссис Фултон, - сказал он.  
\- Почему же неудобно?  
\- Вы хотели что-то передать Майкрофту, а это займёт время и отвлечёт вас от пришедших помянуть отца, - пояснил Шерлок.  
\- Ничего, мы найдём время, а брат с супругой мне помогут, да и Роберт тоже, - она указала на племянника: молодого человека лет двадцати пяти.  
\- Хорошо. Мы возьмём такси, - сказал Майкрофт, - но немного опоздаем, конечно.  
\- Вы не спрашиваете адрес. Вероятно, поверенный в Лондоне сообщил вам его?  
\- Разумеется. 

Приглашённые разъехались, а Холмсы взяли такси и отправились на Дэлавэр-авеню. Стоило свернуть с относительно широкой проезжей части, как город тут же изменился. Улица сузилась, обзавелась тщательно отделённой полосой для велосипедистов. По краям выстроились двухэтажные дома – совершенно разномастные, но у каждого имелось крылечко, веранда, палисадник – кое-кто из жителей явно тратил на цветники уйму времени, да и деревья подбирал по форме кроны, а иногда даже по цвету листвы.  
\- Эти крылечки… Они мне что-то напоминают, - сказал Шерлок. – В голове крутится фраза: «а ещё раньше люди по вечерам сидели на крылечках».  
\- Брэдбери, - ответил Майкрофт.  
\- А! Точно.  
Напротив нужного дома выстроились сплошным рядом машины – вообще обитатели домов дисциплинированно парковались только у правой обочины, вне зависимости от того, где стоял их дом. Часть автомобилей заехала во внутренний двор. Перед домом росла огромная липа, но строение не выглядело старым – его аккуратно возвели так, чтобы не потревожить дерево.  
Выйдя из такси, Холмсы поднялись на крылечко. На решётку из деревянных реек уверенно наползал молодой клематис.  
Дверь открыл племянник.  
\- Проходите, прошу вас.  
Дом был явно не рассчитан на такое число гостей. Адвокат со стажем мог бы себе позволить и больше, однако Майкрофт успел заметить, что на уровень благосостояния жителей улицы скорее указывают размер участка и марка машины. Да и для семьи из двух человек тут более чем хватало места.  
\- Роберт, - молодой человек протянул руку сначала старшему Холмсу, потом младшему. – Зои вас ждёт.  
«Высшее образование, скорее всего техническое. Давно занимается плаванием. Есть девушка, родители не особо одобряют выбор», - отметил Шерлок мимоходом.  
Миссис Фултон избавила их от необходимости общаться с коллегами и друзьями покойного. Они провели какое-то время в гостиной, выпили по бокалу вина, а потом Зои отвела их в кабинет и усадила в кресла.  
\- Кеннет просил передать вам две вещи, которые он когда-то увёз из Англии. Но они принадлежат всей семье.  
Она открыла ящик стола и достала в первую очередь альбом в коричневой обложке с истёртым тиснением по углам.  
\- Это тот самый, я его помню. – Майкрофт не удержался и первым протянул к альбому руки, не дожидаясь, пока Зои отдаст его.  
\- Кеннет кое-что добавил – на последних листах. Если вы, конечно, захотите оставить себе эти фотографии.  
Майкрофт приоткрыл альбом и кивнул, увидев несколько снимков отца, сделанных уже в Канаде.  
\- А что в начале? – спросил Шерлок.  
\- Свадебные фотографии родителей, мои детские. И твои тоже. – Майкрофт просмотрел наскоро и нашёл нужную страницу. Шерлок взглянул на цветное фото – немного бледноватого оттенка, которые имеют снимки того времени, закрыл глаза и мягко усмехнулся. – Какой ужас. Но маме шли восьмидесятые, и некоторые фотографии я у неё видел. Но если такой альбом будет у тебя, это же хорошо.  
\- И вот – ещё одна вещь.- Миссис Фултон протянула Майкрофту жестяную коробку, старинную, явно ещё эдвардианских времён. В таких раньше продавалось печенье.  
\- О! – издал он тихое восклицание. – Шерлок, возьми, пожалуйста, открой и проверь меня.  
Младший Холмс удивлённо принял странный дар и открыл крышку коробки.  
\- Трубка, - начал перечислять Майкрофт. – Фотографии деда с войны, «Звезда Африки», письма, старые скаутские нашивки и значки.  
\- Майкл будет в восторге, когда всё это увидит, - сказал Шерлок, разглядывая старую, почерневшую трубку. – Ты покажешь ему?  
\- Какие могут быть сомнения?  
\- Майкл? – переспросила миссис Фултон.  
\- Это мой сын, - пояснил Майкрофт.  
\- Как же хорошо, что у вас есть ребёнок. Кольцо я давно заметила.  
Братья только мимолётно переглянулись.  
\- А вы, Шерлок? Неужели одиноки?  
\- Я… встречаюсь, - ответил тот.  
\- Майкрофт, у вас есть с собой фотография сына? Можно мне взглянуть? – поинтересовалась Зои.  
Тот только развёл руками.  
\- Увы, у меня нет привычки, носить с собой фотографии в бумажнике.  
\- У меня есть, - заявил вдруг Шерлок и достал фотографию, где Майкл был снят в обнимку с Джоном в квартире на Бейкер-стрит. На фоне стены со смайликом, между прочим.  
\- Боже мой! Дай-ка посмотреть! – Майкрофт опередил и забрал фотографию раньше, чем Шерлок передал её миссис Фултон. – Хороши! – улыбнулся он. Он не стал озвучивать вслух своё удивление, что Шерлок носит с собой такие снимки, но смотрел на брата красноречиво. – Пожалуйста, - он протянул фотографию Зои.  
Та, взглянув на карточку, тоже не удержалась от улыбки.  
\- Как мальчик похож на своего дядю! Ох, кто же это стену так изукрасил? А кто этот мужчина?  
\- Это доктор Уотсон, - ответил Шерлок, скромно умолчав насчёт стены и не слишком распространяясь по поводу Джона, - мой друг и коллега. Помогает мне в работе.  
\- Вы врач?  
\- Нет, я консультирующий детектив.  
\- Как необычно! – Зои продолжала рассматривать снимок. – Да, мальчик похож на вас, только черты более мягкие. Красавец, и сразу видно, что счастливый ребёнок. – Она вернула фотографию Шерлоку.  
\- Миссис Фултон, - сказал тот, - можно покурить у вас на крыльце?  
Майкрофт покосился на брата, но возражать не стал. Он вполне резонно предполагал, что после того, как Шерлока поймали с поличным на таком неподобающем деле, как хранение фотографии в бумажнике, он захочет поскорее ретироваться.  
\- Да, конечно. Кеннет раньше много курил, но потом бросил – сердце стало подводить. – Она нахмурилась.  
С облегчением покинув кабинет, Шерлок, правда, вышел на крыльцо, достал из кармана пачку сигарет, которую стащил у брата в отеле, и закурил. Он уже сто лет не курил, и после первой затяжки закашлялся.  
\- Отвык? Или с непривычки? – раздался позади голос.  
Обернувшись, Шерлок увидел отцовского племянника. Тот протягивал ему бокал с вином.  
– Выпей лучше.  
\- Спасибо, - несколько растерянно он всё же взял бокал, но сигарету не выбросил. Он чувствовал, что Роберта просто подмывает с ним поговорить. Пожалуй, он зря ушёл из кабинета. Собственно, направление разговора вычислялось легко, и Шерлок решил, что лучше ему задавать вопросы, чем отвечать на них.  
\- Ты хорошо знал Кеннета? – спросил он.  
\- Мы дружили. Он был славный человек, хотя, как я понял, не без ошибок в прошлом.  
Шерлок только покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Вообще-то я много времени проводил с тёткой и её мужем в детстве. Кажется, детей Кеннету явно не доставало. Уж не знаю, почему у них не было своих. Если честно, я тебе сочувствую, и тем более твоему брату. Не понимаю, зачем Кеннет так поступил. – Он посмотрел на молчащего Шерлока и прибавил. – Извини, конечно. Это не моё дело.  
\- Ты прав, Роберт, - улыбнулся Шерлок одними губами. – Не твоё. Держи. – Он отдал ему опустевший бокал. – Дьявол, куда это выбросить? – С окурка упал на землю у крыльца столбик пепла, и в пальцах остался только фильтр.  
\- Да вот – в контейнер.  
\- Угу. – Шерлок вернулся в дом и увидел, что Майкрофт разговаривает с папашей Роберта.  
\- Я вызвал такси, - сказал брат, и Шерлок облегчённо выдохнул,- скоро поедем.  
\- А где альбом и коробка?  
\- В кабинете.  
\- Я заберу.  
Когда он вернулся, то долго не знал, куда себя деть, и потащился за Майкрофтом – прощаться с миссис Фултон.  
\- Так мы с вами, я думаю, не станем ждать положенного срока и всё оформим раньше, - сказал в числе прочего брат, и Шерлок удивился – о чём это он?  
В такси он не удержался и проехался по Роберту:  
\- Сочувствует он!  
\- Не кипятись. В конце концов, он всего лишь американец и сказал то, что думал, - миролюбиво ответил Майкрофт. – И вообще – верни мне сигареты.  
\- А о чём ты говорил с миссис Фултон? – спросил Шерлок, делая вид, что последнюю фразу не услышал.  
\- О завещании.  
\- Он что – оставил нам деньги?! – возмутился Шерлок. – Я их не возьму!  
\- Да я тоже, как ты понимаешь, не собирался, поэтому и сказал, что нечего затягивать процесс и лучше оформить отказ и не ждать, пока пройдёт срок вступления в наследование.  
\- И правильно, - кивнул Шерлок, обнимаясь с альбомом и коробкой. – Вдове они нужнее. Вообще она симпатичная женщина.  
\- Надо же, ты это заметил! – усмехнулся Майкрофт.  
Шерлок не удержался и улыбнулся.  
\- Ты отдашь мне трубку? – спросил он.  
\- Зачем она тебе? – удивился Майкрофт. - Она принадлежала ещё прадеду, а дед курил эту трубку на фронте – её потом передали вдове.  
\- Просто как семейную реликвию. У меня ведь нет ни одной. А ты ещё курить начнёшь.  
\- Шерлок, она же очень старая, - засмеялся Майкрофт, - и уже не годится для курения. Но, конечно, возьми её, если хочешь. Только сначала покажем её Майклу – чтобы уж был полный набор.  
В отеле Шерлок уселся на диван, отдав пока альбом брату, а сам раскрыл коробку и окружил себя письмами, фотографиями и нашивками. Медаль и наградной лист он аккуратно положил на журнальный столик.  
\- Ничего, если я прочитаю письма? – спросил он.  
\- Если хочешь. Отец когда-то читал мне некоторые.  
\- Погоди, тут извещение о смерти деда. Получается, что Кеннет его вообще не знал?  
\- Да, он родился в сорок четвёртом, а потом уже пришло известие о гибели деда во время Арденской операции.  
\- Что же – простой пехотинец? – Шерлок рассматривал фотографии. – Вот странная – обрезана с краю. Военная цензура?  
\- Возможно, - Майкрофт встал с кресла и подошёл посмотреть. – Что-то в кадр попало неположенное, а фото групповое – и, наверное, все солдаты на нём посылали такое домой. Почему ты так удивлён, что дед был простым пехотинцем?  
\- Я не удивлён. Но получается, что отец далеко пробился в жизни. Я просто не могу никак понять, зачем он ввязался в ту афёру?  
\- Если бы я знал. Помню, что мама тоже не могла понять. Когда они ссорились – почти постоянно после его возвращения домой, она часто восклицала: «Как ты мог?» - Майкрофт взял одну из фотографий. – А это бабушка. Она умерла ещё до того, как наши родители поженились.  
\- Я ошибаюсь, или маминому отцу – не очень нравился зять? – предположил Шерлок.  
\- Не очень, но он вёл себя корректно. – Майкрофта несколько настораживало настойчивое желание Шерлока углубиться в семейные дела прошлых лет.  
Но тот прекратил расспросы, сложил всё обратно в коробку и попросил:  
\- Дай мне посмотреть альбом.  
Получив его, он надолго замолчал, рассматривая фотографии. Кое-что он видел в альбоме матери, но свадебных снимков у неё не сохранилось, или же они были ею уничтожены – кто знает? С непонятно болезненным чувством он видел счастливые лица родителей. Отец и Майкрофт, конечно, были очень похожи внешне, но в чём-то всё же различны. Далеко не красавцы, они оба по-разному подавали себя. Майкрофт обычно, вне домашней обстановки, брал холодным лоском, непробиваемой бронёй. Отец, видимо, пускал в ход всё имеющееся обаяние и юмор. На некоторых снимках невеста с трудом сохраняла приличное выражение лица – ей явно хотелось смеяться. Вот, и на одной из последних фотографий жених с невестой не выдержали – оба хохотали, и гости с ними вместе. Кроме, пожалуй, деда, который только недоумённо приподнял кустистые брови, стоя на периферии кадра.  
\- Кто это вас снимал? – спросил он, дойдя до фотографий отца и Майкрофта в каком-то парке.  
\- Плохо помню. Кто-то из приятелей отца, кажется. Поснимал и ушёл. Ты же видишь, мы тут вокруг одного и того же цветника крутимся.  
Почему-то особенно тяжело было смотреть, как на фотографиях отец с Майкрофтом дурачатся, как брат забрался отцу на закорки, или как они в шутку пытаются откусить разом от одного мороженного. Не стоило и спрашивать, куда потом девалась у Майкрофта эта жизнерадостность. Шерлок закрыл альбом, отложил его в сторону и посмотрел на брата снизу вверх.  
\- Ты его любишь? – спросил он.  
Майкрофт сел рядом.  
\- Это не любовь, Шерлок. Это воспоминания и сожаления – о том, что было, и о том, чего не случилось. И всё обязательно пройдёт.  
Шерлок уткнулся лбом в плечо Майкрофта и тихо засмеялся.  
\- Слушай, нам уже пора домой – скорее бы утро. Я сейчас дойду до ручки и начну признаваться тебе в любви.  
\- Ты уже признавался, - усмехнулся Майкрофт, приобняв брата.  
\- Когда это? – засомневался Шерлок.  
\- Когда сказал, что соскучился по мне.  
Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на брата – не шутит ли он? Нет, Майкрофт был даже слишком серьёзен. Оказывается, всё так просто. Шерлок вздохнул, а Майкрофт крепче сжал его плечи.  
\- А теперь попробуй не сожалеть – не нужно, мой мальчик, - сказал он.  
\- Но ты сам-то только что говорил об этом.  
\- Не сравнивай. Ты всегда был со мной.  
И уже не хотелось спускаться вниз на ужин, сидеть среди чужих людей – Холмсы заказали еду в номер, хотя больше молчали за столом, думая каждый о своём. Майкрофт думал, что после ужина надо предложить Шерлоку проехаться немного по городу и купить что-то своим в подарок – уж Майклу точно: он не был посвящён в цель их поездки и, наверняка, надеялся получить какой-нибудь сувенир. Он думал о том, как покажет коробку со всем её содержимым сыну и расскажет мальчику об истории семьи, а потом передаст фамильные реликвии Грегори – на хранение. Как старшему мужчине в семье и как её главе.  
А ещё Майкрофт мечтал о ясной погоде на время их перелёта через океан.  
Шерлок тоже думал о возвращении. В субботу дежурства у Джона не предвиделось, и он будет ждать на Бейкер-стрит. Они с Майкрофтом одинаково отрицательно ответили на вопрос, встретить ли их в аэропорту? Такси поедет сначала до Мерилебон-роуд, а потом, думал Шерлок, оно довезёт его домой. Он сидел и улыбался своим мыслям, представляя себе выражение лица Джона, когда он скажет ему с порога: «Я вернулся».


End file.
